Fear and Romance
by SootyPhoenix
Summary: I hated him in school but the last few weeks something changed, and now as i'm curled up in his bed I think through the events that had transpired between us redone, Second chapter added by popular demand, ok one person but still SS/OC
1. Last few weeks

My last month in Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry was different than many others. Special even. I was a fairly pretty girl; I had long red hair and I was thin. I still am. My least liked lesson of all was potions with Professor Snape. I couldn't stand him. He was always so harsh, criticizing everyone and setting out long essays about different ingredients to complete in a short amount of time. I also hated his cape. He had a way of making it snap behind him when he wanted and that noise scared me; it sounded remarkably like someone being caned. I wasn't the best-behaved student in any lesson but I certainly wasn't the worst, and one day, Snape gave me detention for talking. I had never had a detention with Snape before and I was scared. He made me complete an essay on Knotgrass. Not the most interesting thing to write an essay about but I completed it and walked up to his desk. He was busy marking some student's work, and I knew better then to leave without permission so I stood beside his desk and watched his hands deftly writing on the work he was doing. I noticed he was giving low grades and harsh comments.  
'Miss Lark I assume there is something more productive to occupy your time than reading over my shoulder,' Snape snapped suddenly holding out his palm.  
I placed the paper I was holding in his hand, too terrified to respond to his question and hoping he didn't expect an answer. He snapped the paper away from me and placed it in front of him. 'Stay' he commanded before I had an opportunity to escape from the dark dingy dungeon room. I trained my eyes on the Professor. It was better than the jars rimming the sides of his classroom.  
I couldn't stand the sight of them and really didn't care as to what they contained. His sharp, cold, black eyes scanned the paper for barely more than a second before he stood up discarding the paper into an almost empty tray. He was only slightly taller than me and still managed to look down on me like I was but a small child.  
I jumped at his next reaction; it was a surprise for a teacher to show such passion, especially Snape. I couldn't get over the shock as his lips met mine. His lips where cold but somewhat comforting as he pushed his body against mine forcing me between him and his desk. I was overwhelmed with thought. I didn't know how to react. It wasn't everyday that a teacher you absolutely hated kissed you, and it was even more unlikely that you would start to enjoy it after the initial shock. His lips parted slightly after a few seconds and his tongue gently flicked across my lips begging entrance to my mouth. I half wanted to push him away to run out screaming but a part of me was curious and it was that part that dominated me as I allowed my lips to part and his tongue met mine. After a few minutes I began responding to his as he did to me and I began to enjoy the sensation of him exploring my mouth and I began exploring his forgetting everything I had ever though about him before that moment. Pulling away, Snape turned and sat back down on his seat and fixed his eyes quickly back on the marking he had to complete. 'You're dismissed' he said as he sat down as if nothing had happened. I stared at him for a few minutes working out how someone could return to normality after something like that but I left the room, attempting to rid the thoughts about what happened from my head, but I found myself thinking about it a great deal as well as looking forward to the next potions lesson. I didn't tell anyone any of what happened; imagine the torment they would have put me though if they new I enjoyed the most disliked teacher exploring my mouth with his tongue.  
The next potion's lesson came and Snape acted totally normal around me and was as harsh as he normally, was although he did catch me talking again and assigned another detention. We ended up spending the whole time snogging. My detentions with Snape became frequent, and it wasn't uncommon for me to go weeks with a detention daily. No one ever found it suspicious; no one wanted to linger and find out. On the last week of term while I was sitting on his desk watching him mark some work as I sometimes did, I blurted out the question that had been circulating my mind for a while.  
'What are we going to do?' I asked loudly. Snape looked at me with his eyebrow raised. Placing his quill down, he sat on the edge of the desk so he could speak to me more easily.  
'What do you mean?' he said. His voice had long since stopped being cold while we were alone, but he still spoke in hardly a whisper that seemed to command silence from anyone around.  
'Well I'm leaving Hogwarts soon,' I whispered. The date I though of in horror crept close, although most people couldn't wait. While I pretended to eagerly anticipate its arrival, I hated it and the loss it would cause me.  
'Well, I own a house in the muggle world. We could meet on weekends and holidays' Snape suggested running his hand along the outline of mine. I nodded it was all I could manage as I stood up with him following sharply.  
He kissed me before I could get any further away from him.  
'How the hell do you do that?' I whispered my breathing ragged like his as I realised that I was on top of his desk with his body lying above me,  
although he was careful to avoid having much weigh on me. A faint flicker of a smile showed on his face for a second before disappearing. It was so rare for him to smile even the smallest bit, and it always made my stomach flutter when he did. He kissed me lightly on the lips before removing himself from above me and started to collect some of the objects that had been knocked aside and onto the floor to make room for our bodies. I laughed slightly as I sat up and he looked at me slightly confused before continuing gathering the items.  
'It's strange not long ago I couldn't stand you but now' I trailed off loosely indicating to the objects he was now placing on the desk in almost the same position as they where originally. Snape laughed lightly at my comment before returning to his seat. It was the first time I had heard him laugh, and it was lovely almost like music.  
'You're dismissed,' he said as he picked up his quill again, not looking at me. It had always been his way of telling me I should leave. It was formal,  
so it reminded us both that we should return to normal. I left.

I didn't have another potions lesson after that and soon I was free to do as I pleased. I meet with Severus Snape whenever he has any time free from teaching potions to the 'filthy children' as he often complained.  
Sometimes I wonder what he would be like as a father. It would be interesting to see how he would react to his own offspring, as he detests children so much.


	2. All Hope lost

AN:I know this was suppose to be a one shot but I got a request for another chapter and I had an idea for it so I wrote it down although it turned into something that I wasn't expecting its so fun writing and not having a plot the story can take you anywhere and now on with part 2

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Something heavy banged against my window causing me to jump. Quickly I stood up and opened the window allowing the chestnut brown owl inside my room. It perched itself on my shelf and hooted impatiently displaying the white envelope it was clutching in its jaws. Slowly I grabbed the letter slightly weary of the owl as it was no one I had meet before. I examined the letter studying the writing on it and my heart skipped a beat as I realised who it was from. I could sparsely belief it as I had long since given up hope of hearing news from him. Carefully I opened the envelope unwilling to allow the pristine white envelope to be damaged in any way.

Dear Miss Marie Lark,

I couldn't help laughing at that it was typical of him to retain a formal approach to anything.

I hope this letter find's you well and I am sorry I have not been in contact with you lately the new first years are a pain (as always) and have been filling my time with detentions and essays, although the detentions are not as desirable as the one's I had with you. I will have some time on Saturday free though and would love to meet you if possible. My house is at Spinners End you will recognise it quickly. Please send word with Clarissa my owl as she won't leave where she settled without having to deliver a note she is well trained but stubborn.

Severus Snape.

Clarissa was almost asleep by the time I had finished rereading through the letter and I grabbed some paper and quickly scribbled down a reply it was hard to read but Severus had learn how to read through anything I wrote so I wasn't to concerned. It was strange seeing his first name written down everyone always refers to the teachers by their last name even when they leave Hogwarts. By the time I had finished writing out the letter a couple of times so that I wasn't making a mistake or sounding to eager Clarissa was fast asleep and required several prods before she would wake up. I barely slept that night my mind was whirring with thoughts and memories from my last few weeks at school. It had been a long time since I had last seen him and I could hardly wait for the next day. My mind was also thinking through the letter I received from him, he found the detentions desirable that was fairly hard to believe although if he had no interest in them he wouldn't have continued with them. My parents where slightly suspicious when I left to find Spinners end they couldn't think of a reason for me to wish to go of to find some place they had never heard of. I knew not to tell them why they would never have let me go and would have got Severus into a lot of trouble for abusing the trust his students put in him which is kind of funny as no one ever trusted him so how could he abuse the trust he didn't have? I wasn't sure what to expect but he was right it was easy to spot as their was a gloominess about the place much like his classroom. I knocked on the door hoping that I had got to the right house. My heart fluttered slightly as the door opened sharply revealing Severus looking down on me as usual although he retained authority around his as if I was still his student. I was never one to accept boundaries and quickly pushed past him into the house The hallways was painted in cream although it was old and the dark brown stairway looked ancient and unstable. Severus lead me into the living room which was cream like the hallway but was painted within the last year. The furniture was fairly new as well and was pitch black. Severus had obviously made an effort on making the house look nice before my arrival but he seemed the same as I had last seen him which I was half grateful for. His cape donned him as it always had but it was clear that he was wearing jeans and a black top underneath. Their was a T.V. in one corner of the book but it looked unused and the screen was thick with dust. The bookshelf was well tended and contained many books from first glance and when Severus was busy getting drinks I began to look through the shelf's browsing the books. Many of the books where about Dark arts and the few books that I did pull out often had horrific picture on them that made me shudder and return to it's place quickly. My fingers hovered over a textbook that was marked by Property of the half blood- prince. I glanced around at the door that Severus had disappeared into before pulling it out. It looked like a normal textbook but as I opened it I began noticing scribbled note's in the spaces detailing different spells some of which I had never heard of before.

'Miss Lark you shouldn't be snooping' Severus's voice was stern and slightly annoyed and caused me to jump. I had became engrossed in reading through the notes that I had missed him entering the room. I looked at him but was unable to find any hint of kindness betraying him and closed the book quickly.

'Sorry' I said quietly looking down at the front cover of the book. I could hear him walking closer to where I was sitting but didn't look up. He was always a harsh teacher but I wasn't sure how he would treat me now. His hand reached out form the book and I allowed it to leave my lap without looking at him. He sighed and opened the book his hands sliding across the near writing within. I glanced back at his face and it had softened as he flicked through the pages carefully.

'Marie Please ask next time you never know what you might find' Severus said softly and I nodded the images of the front of some of the other books flashing through my mind. The brown owl fluttered through the open door hooting happily. Severus twisted around to look at Clarisse who landed on the table besides his clutching an envelope in its beak and a parcel tied around its leg. Clarisse stamped her foot slightly impatient to remove the object around her foot quickly and Severus complied untying the parcel and placing it on the table with the letter

'Aren't you going to open them?' I asked my eyes on the package.

'Later' Severus said kissing me briefly to distract me.

'Why?' I asked leaning backwards against my will. Severus looked at me for a second assessing the situation before standing up and moving away from the sofa. I watched slightly stunned by this I didn't think that he would hide anything serious.

'Marie, I…there are things about me that I'm not proud of' Severus said eventually turning away from me and putting the text book back into its place in the bookshelf.

'everyone does even….' I began stopping briefly when he put his fingers against my lips signalling for me to be silent. I was surprised at his speed.

'Marie please don't judge me for this' He whispered his face close to my ear and his breath washing over me. I shivered involuntarily my mind tracing over what could be so bad about him. 'I'm a death-eater' He whispered placing his hands against my shoulders stopping me from moving away from him although I wanted to. I was scared then more scared of him that I had been when he was just my teacher, scared that my trust could be placed within a death-eater for even a minute. It scared me more knowing that he had me trapped and could do as he please to me. 'I hate it though, I'm spying for Dumbledore' He said his hands gripping my shoulders tightly. I didn't know if I should believe him. 'If you don't trust me make Veritaserum and test me' He said quickly. I puzzled over this for a moment wondering if I should at least I would know for certain

'And why should I trust you would give me the right instructions' I said harshly shocked at the way I was acting. I realized that I had learn a lot form my time with Severus. He stood up pulling me with him his hands digging into my flesh as he walked over to the bookshelf with me in front of him. I guess he was scared I would run away and he wouldn't be given a chance to prove what he said. He released me as he reached the bookshelf and he quickly found the textbook that I had took down earlier and he opened it finding a page of his notes that explained how to make the potion in detail. I nodded briefly and he directed me towards the stairs his grip tightening slightly as he passed the door. I was tempted to attempt to escape but a part of me was curious as to what the truth was and as always it was that part of me that dominated my actions. He lead me into a dark room filled with potions and ingredience and in the middle a large black pot. I glanced around at the room curiously clutching the textbook to my body as Severus moved away to sit on the sofa in the corner of the room. Some thin blankets where thrown over the back of the sofa and I wondered what the room was.

'This use to be my room' Severus said as if he had read my mind. Sometimes I wonder if he could read minds as he always seemed to know what was worrying me. Severus watched as I moved about the room preparing the potion as best I could although Severus did have to stop me from knocking the pot over a few time and by the time I had finished he was hovering over the pot and doing the odd task here and their as I forgot the reason for making the potion. After the potion had brewed Severus took a sample and drank it.

'Severus, Are you a death-eater?' I said wanting to get the basics strait first.

'Yes' He replied almost immediately without blinking. I nodded and though over the questions brewing in my head.

'Ok, are you spying on He-who-must-not-be-named for Dumbledore?'

'Yes' He said, I looked at him for a second and wondering how long the potion would last.

'Well Sev you're in for it now' I said smiling wickedly at him he looked at me blankly attempting to make sense of my last sentence 'What do you think about me' I asked.

'I love you' He said sharply closing his eyes afterwards not willing to view my reaction. I blushed at this and walked up to him and kissed him. I had missed kissing him since I left Hogwarts and I loved the sensation of him kissing me back

'Why did you stay with me' He said only expecting me to say what I wanted him to hear.

'I love you' I said before clamping my hands over my mouth shocked at what I said. He laughed.

'That's strange I didn't know it could transfer to another person' Severus said before leaving the room quickly and returning with a quill, ink and paper. I watched as he scribbled down the new information about the potion he had found out and rewrote the instructions for creating the potion although he barely glanced at the book while he was adding this information to it

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

AN: wow 2 and a bit pages it's the most I have every wrote, you wouldn't guess what I labelled the document on my computer as it SnapeandradnomcharacterthatturnedouttobecalledMariePart2 long isn't it. I hope you enjoyed it please review if possible I would love some reviews and if you like this you may like Snape's Fortunes by name just click or search my name to find it


End file.
